The Jock, the Dancer, and a NotSoInnocent Pixie
by Squint-la
Summary: They said we'd never be together. But stranger things have happened, even without involving a psychotic Pennsylvanian. Slash.
1. Kat

The Jock, the Dancer, and a Not-So-Innocent Pixie

Chapter 1-Kat

**AN: After much internal debate about the geekiness of this story, I finally decided to just write it and post it. Slashfics don't count as geeky (contradict **_**that**_**, Brittany! ;D). Anyway, I should mention Kat before I get insanely engrossed in this story. She is my OC from the Twilight fandom, but I'm borrowing her to use here, as a human of course. She's only 14 but she can sing (and I do mean **_**sing.**_**) Plus she's a natural matchmaker. See where this is going? Yeah. But enough of my rambling. On with the story!**

Kat's POV (to introduce her character)

A good chunk of my life depends on a single cardigan.

Since I joined the peer counseling group at William McKinley High School, I formed a sort of second personality. Her name is Pixi, and she _always_ wears a purple cardigan. That's how I distinguish between her and the regular Kat.

Until recently, I only needed to use Pixi in the peer counseling thing. She was a rational, impartial person who wouldn't bring her feelings or opinions into any situation. Recently, however, Pixi has been talking to me about her "patients", and it's getting harder and harder to keep my two personalities separate.

I suppose I'll start at the beginning. I'm Kat Evans. No full name, just Kat. I have short blonde hair and bluish gray eyes. People tell me I can sing really well, but I don't usually believe them. Pixi looks the same as me (obviously) and she always has her cardigan around her shoulders. Because peer counseling is like anonymous Confession, and you can't see your counselor, very few people know that Pixi and I are the same person.

I haven't always attended McKinley High. In fact, until a few weeks ago, I didn't even live in Ohio. I used to live in Pennsylvania with my dad and his girlfriend. I went to a really good school and even had a couple of friends. In the summer, however, I traveled to McKinley to live with my mom. When I was younger, she used to send me to a day camp for part of the day while she worked. I met a lot of people there, and a few of them actually liked me. I had a second set of friends. Unfortunately, I always had to go back to Pennsylvania at the end of the summer, and my new friends stayed in McKinley.

I should probably also mention that I have been openly bisexual since the third grade. I didn't ever tell my parents, though. I could never find the time when they dropped me off, and I wanted to tell them together. Sometimes, my mom comes up to PA (usually on weekends) to briefly check up on me. That's when I decided to tell her and Dad.

They didn't get violent, at first. My mom was perfectly okay with it. Not so much with dad. I believe his exact words were, "Well, okay. Thanks for telling me. I can get you signed up for that church support group and we can fix this."

Of course, I flipped out. How could he even imply that I needed the Church to "fix" me?? I'm perfectly fine the way I am! Anyway, there was a huge fight, which ended with him kicking me out. My mom and I were allowed a half-hour to pack up my stuff, and we left for good.

After a bunch of legal hoo-ha, I was registered at McKinley—_in the middle of the school year._ Fabulous. Anyway, that's where I created Pixi. Little did I know that she would eventually cause way more trouble than she was worth…

APRIL 17th-McKINLEY HIGH PARKING LOT

The usual flurry of pre-bell excitement surrounded Kat as she fiddled with her cell phone outside the school's entrance. She watched to see if anyone looked familiar/nice/helpful, etc. Not one glance in her direction. New schools were a drag. Hopefully she would recognize someone from day care; a familiar face would be nice.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the parking lot, Kurt had just narrowly avoided being thrown in a Dumpster. Grateful, yet slightly annoyed, he hurried over to exactly where Kat was standing. She looked up at him and squinted. "Yes?" he asked, a little confused.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she wondered. "You look kinda familiar."

"I don't know. Are we in class together?" Kurt offered.

"No…" Kat said, and then snapped her fingers. "You went to my day camp! Rec club at the park, 2001!"

"Oh, yeah! I remember you."

"Right, I thought you were a girl the first day, remember?" She nudged him playfully on the arm. He laughed.

"So, did you transfer schools or something? I thought you lived in Pennsylvania." They began walking into the building.

"No. I just moved in with my mom."

He looked at her questioningly. "How did that happen? I mean, you said the rules were set in stone."

Kat paused for a second, then decided that she would need to tell people soon enough. Why not start with someone she knew? "My dad kicked me out when I told him I was gay."

Kurt blinked. "You're gay? Since when?"

"Well, bi actually. And I have been since third grade. But I guess you wouldn't know that."

"That's true. I stopped going to day camp when I was 8." Kurt checked his watch. "Well, I should probably get to class. See you at lunch, maybe. Fifth hour?"

Kat smiled. "Yeah. See ya then!"

Kurt walked off down a completely different hallway, and Kat checked her schedule. Honors Algebra II (she could vomit) followed by Honors English I (aka the light at the end of the tunnel) and Computer Graphic Design (an even brighter light). She followed the numbers outside the classrooms, noting that they were ten times as orderly as her old school. _At least I won't get lost too easily,_ she thought. _And I have a lunch table! _ Suddenly optimistic, Kat continued to her first class.

**AN: So there you have it. Kat's actually a lot less mature than she appears in the first section. Pixi is the super-mature one, and then Kat is way off the wall (though she can settle down when she needs to). And as a sidenote, Kat is loosely based on me (meaning that I sing a lot, I'm taking those classes next year, and I'm super off the wall) but not entirely (meaning that I can't sing **_**that**_** well, I'm not bi, and I don't have a second personality. Plus, my dad would NOT kick me out if I was bi.) Oh, and the thing about the classroom numbers is true at my school. We have room 240 next to 242, and then 243 is way across the school. No joke. But enough of my incessant rambling! Review, minions, review! (Including you, mom.)**


	2. First, the Worst

**AN: Hey look! It's a new chapter! Sorry about the crazy hiatus here; I was super-busy with state tests and finals and whatnot. I used this 4-day weekend as an excuse to update. Don't worry, though. I'll be posting a LOT more often in July.**

Chapter 2-First, the Worst

3rd Person POV

_Lunch,_ thought Kat, _is everyone's favorite subject._ One look at her first four classes would tell you that. Algebra, English, Computer Graphic Design, and General Sciences; all spiked with exasperated teachers yelling at unfocused students suffering from what Kat liked to call "end of year-itis." _Why couldn't I have gone to Owens when I had the chance? _she thought._ Then I could have at least been in class with Kenzie and Norman._

"Kat!" someone yelled from behind her. Kat's head whipped around and she saw Kurt standing with a bunch of kids she didn't know. Kurt motioned for her to join them, and she did, trying to go against the crowd without being trampled.

"Is it always this crazy here?" wondered Kat.

"Yes, usually," confirmed Tina. "Which is weird. Our cafeteria food is practically poisonous."

"Um, Kat, this is Artie, Tina, and Mercedes," interjected Kurt, gesturing to the group as he introduced them. "Everyone, this is Kat. We used to go to day camp together."

"Yeah, for like, 4 years," said Kat. "Nice to meet you guys."

The rest of the group said hi to Kat, and they all walked (and wheeled) to the cafeteria. Mercedes showed Kat to their usual table, where Tina and Kurt had already started eating.

"So, Kat," began Tina. "Where are you from?"

"Pennsylvania," she answered. "Allentown, actually. But I live in Lima during the summer."

"So why are you here now?" wondered Artie, taking his place at the table.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. The gist of it is, my dad had custody of me during the school year, I picked the _wrong_ time to tell him that I'm bisexual, and he kicked me out. Something about how it's against the Bible. But I live with my mom now, so it's cool."

Kurt could tell that Kat didn't want to talk about this, so he changed the subject. "Didn't you have a little sister when we were little?" he asked Kat.

"Yes!" she replied, smiling. "One never forgets Zeela. Crazy girl, crazy name."

"I don't think I ever met her, but you talked about her a lot. That's pretty much all I remember about that camp."

"Wait—you have a sister named _Zeela?" _asked Mercedes, raising an eyebrow at Kat.

"Uh, yeah. Actually, her name is Zelda. See, when I was younger, I couldn't quite say her name right. I called her Zeela, and it stuck. Everyone calls her that now."

"Wow," commented Kurt.

"At least she has an interesting name," interjected Tina. "I kinda have an old-woman's name."

"Yeah? Guess what my birth certificate says?" Kat prompted. "Kat Evans. I'm not Katrina or Katharine or even Kaitlin. My parents have issues."

"I heard of a guy who named his kid Apple," added Mercedes.

"And let's not forget Blanket Jackson," said Artie.

The entire table started laughing, and launched into a discussion about how Michael Jackson was so much better in the 80's than right before he died. Kat was chowing down madly on the cafeteria food, despite the fact that it sort of resembled animal vomit. Kurt looked at her with an expression of utter disgust. The others didn't seem to notice.

When the bell rang, Kat grabbed her bag and checked her schedule. Spanish II was next. Hopefully they wouldn't be too far ahead of her old class. Kat really liked Spanish; she didn't want to get lost.

"Hey, Kat, where're you headed?" Kurt followed her as she left the room.

"Spanish II. I guess that's with the sophomores, huh?"

"Yeah, that's my next class, actually," Kurt replied, walking with Kat to the Spanish classroom.

"Oh, sweet! It'll be nice to know somebody there."

"Don't you know anyone here besides me?"

"Nope. All my friends live in a different district, and most of them go to private school with Zeela. I couldn't enroll in the middle of the year."

"Oh, that sucks. So, Zeela lives here during the school year?"

"Yeah, she does now. She used to live with me, but she really wanted to go to private school here, so we worked it out. I chose to stay in Allentown. Turns out that was a mistake. All my friends go to that school. They're in some kind of…stage choir? I forget what Zeela called it."

"Show choir?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Kat laughed. "They go all out. Full Broadway-style costumes and everything. They mostly do Wicked songs, since they all love it, but they do do some pop songs and whatnot."

"Wicked? Really?" Kurt's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite musical.

"Um, yeah. You like Wicked?"

"I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked," he replied.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes," laughed Kat.

"We have a show choir here. Except we usually call it glee club. You should audition. Can you sing?"

"Well, I don't think so, but everybody else says I'm really good. Maybe I'll follow you to a rehearsal, sing a couple lines of Let the Flames Begin, and see if they like me."

"Sounds good," said Kurt as he entered the classroom, where Finn and Santana were already seated, chatting about something else. "We have rehearsal on Thursday right after school."

"Awesome. I'll be there." Kat took the seat across from Kurt and took out a notebook, deciding to doodle in the remaining 2 minutes before class. The rest of the class had begun filing in immediately after she and Kurt took their seats, and Mr. Schue entered just as the bell rang.

Through most of the lesson, Kurt was very casually staring at Finn, as he often did, until he got the strange feeling that Kat was watching him. He looked up, and she glanced from him to Finn and Santana, cocking her head to the side as if to say, "Why are you staring at him?" Kurt blushed and went back to working on the worksheets they were supposed to complete.

Kat looked down at her worksheet, completely confused. Back in Allentown, they had just finished past-tense forms of "to be," and Mr. Schue was already on to making plans and responding to invitations. She was totally lost.

The blonde looked up at Kurt, only to notice that he was watching the kids at the other table. She followed his gaze and saw 2 girls in cheerleading uniforms, plus a third wearing a very conservative sweater-and-dress-pants outfit. They were sitting around a tall (very tall) jock in a McKinley High "letter sweater," and the cheerleaders were very clearly flirting with him. She looked back and forth from the group to Kurt, trying to figure out what he saw in the preppy cheerleaders or the innocent little blonde. He looked back at her, and she gave him a look that said, "Why are you staring at them?" He blushed and looked down at the worksheet in front of him. Kat smiled. She would definitely have to bring this up later.

Class ended a few minutes before the bell, and Kat hit Kurt with the obvious. "Who are they?" she asked, gesturing to Finn, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana.

"That would be about half of our glee club. Bad girl Cheerios Santana and Brittany, who are rumored to be simultaneously dating Finn Hudson. That's the guy they're flirting with." Did he sound _jealous?_ "And that's ex-Cheerio Quinn Fabray, who was the head cheerleader until she got knocked up."

"Wait—she's _pregnant?_"

"Yes. And she told everyone Finn was the baby daddy, but it was actually his best friend." Kurt looked almost maniacal when he was dishing hot gossip. It was a bit frightening.

"But she looks like such a good little girl!" Kat exclaimed, trying to stay quiet so Quinn couldn't hear her.

"Well, apparently not. She used to be president of the Celibacy Club, too."

"Geesh, so much drama."

"I know. I love it." Kat rolled her eyes just as the bell rang.

"Well, I have History now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. And be at glee rehearsal on Thursday?"

"Certainly."

"Alright." Kurt waved goodbye to Kat, and gathered his books together.

"Recruiting for glee club, Kurt?"

Kurt spun around to see Finn Hudson standing behind him. "Yeah, I am. She's my friend Kat. We were in day care together. Like, years ago."

"Oh, that's cool. We can always use new members." Finn flashed that amazing smile, and Kurt couldn't help but stare as he left the room. God, he was so gorgeous…_Stop that, _Kurt thought. _Swooning over him won't get you anywhere. He doesn't play for your team._

"Oh, if only…" whispered Kurt under his breath as he packed up and left the room.

**AN: Kat's oblivious. Need I say more?**

**Review plz :)**


End file.
